We propose to continue the activities of the Radiotherapy Committee of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. This includes the development and implementation of protocols with radiotherapy arms as an integral component of the research program of the Group. The Quality Assurance Program which has functioned well in the past will be continued. The educational program of the workshops and conferences associated with the Radiotherapy Committee meetings will be continued. It is our intention to continue to report the results of our studies and to explore further implications of the Radiotherapy Program in the CALGB.